Kylie DeTaggart
"I'm just the pilot." - Kylie Currently a pilot under the employment of Tritus Vaticus, and Gundark Industrial, she is a relatively low-priority target in the grand scheme of the universe. She is most often seen in the Outer Rim, specifically her homeworld of Tatooine, and Ord Mantell. ---- Birth and Early Childhood ( 6 BBY- ) Born to a family of mechanics and technicians, Kylie Jane DeTaggart is the product of her environment, whether her parents would have wanted it so or not. Duke DeTaggart had forged his lot as a mechanic in the Mos Eisley spaceports, while Loren DeTaggart (then Fledison) operated on the electronic vitals of the very same craft. In the midst of refuel and repair, the couple met and were married after a short time; a time that seemed forever for Duke, as Loren played the hard-to-get type for quite a long time. Enjoying their time together for several more years, it was mostly by accident and not at all intended that she found herself pregnant. While a raging debate occurred over what to name the baby, they settled on Kyle, because they were fairly certain that the infant child was going to be a boy. That however, was not going to be the case. Duke’s first reaction was to name the child Kylie, to be assured that he was right anyway. And with Loren choosing Jane as the child’s middle name, K.J. DeTaggart was born. Her life was full of engines and electronics, but nothing seemed to strike her fancy as much as flying the craft herself. It was at the age of eight that the girl took the family landspeeder for her first joyride. Crushed trashbins, dented chasis, and a terribly frightened Jawa later, she was brought to a halt, and her parents knew there was only one thing their daughter was ever going to want to do. When she had finally grown old enough that they considered her trustworthy, Duke got Kylie involved with piloting, particularly in-system flights with friends of the family. It was here that she got firsthand experience with hauling freight and basic piloting techniques. She proved herself a natural in no time, and was soon taking the captain’s chair without any help from those mentors. At this point, however, she began to start pressing her parents to allow her to pursue her own path. As any parent would be, they were afraid to let her go, and insisted that she find something that would keep her close to home. They also forbade her ever become involved with either the Imperials or the New Republic, because they were all a load of trouble. ‘Stay out of the politics of the galaxy,’ they told her. And so she did. Early Adulthood After several tries for employment and an equal number of rejections, Kylie found herself working small-time with basic transportation of goods. Rarely did she end up leaving, but every moment of free time she had was spent honing her piloting abilities. It was in an instance of such display that she ended up catching someone's attention. Shortly thereafter, she was brought on as a main pilot for Gundark, making most of her runs between the establishment's two main stores. Some more headers And some more Trying to figure out When the TOC Is inserted automagically DeTaggart, Kylie DeTaggart, Kylie DeTaggart, Kylie